Christmas Star
by Kuri
Summary: While Sakura and Syaoran share a Christmas Eve together, Sakura receives a very special gift from Syaoran. Merry Christmas and Happy Holidays to everyone! R+R please.


  
Disclaimer:  
  
I don't own Cardcaptor Sakura, and I probably never will. Unless someone has written a story identical to this one, the story is mine. If someone *has* written a story like this, I apologize. It was merely a coincidence, and I promise I did not intentionally try to copy anyone.   
  
Also, this story takes place when Sakura and Syaoran are maybe... just starting high school? I don't know... it doesn't really matter, but just keep in mind that they're older than 10. Oh, and for the sake of the plot, Sakura still has the Clow Cards (not the Sakura Cards), and... Kero is at Tomoyo's for the night.  
  
Here's a guide to what everything means:  
"speech"  
'thought'  
*emphasized word*  
~Change of section ~ or memory/flashback~  
  
  
~ ~ ~  
  
  
Christmas Star  
Written By: Kuri  
  
As the bright December moon cast its light on the forest below, snow drifted silently on the two walking figures. An adolescent boy with intense amber eyes and thick brown hair led a girl through the snow-covered evergreens. It was chilly, yet the girl felt nothing but warmth. Being with the boy seemed to drive away the fear and cold that she would have felt had she been alone. She tugged on the boy's arm.  
  
"Syaoran-kun, where are we going?" she asked. True, she enjoyed being with him, but after walking for nearly an hour she was beginning to grow tired.  
  
"We're almost there, Sakura-chan." Sakura's emerald eyes studied Syaoran's face trying to find a more specific answer.  
  
"I don't get it. Where are we going?" she repeated. Her voice was edged with annoyance. Sakura felt like she had been walking around in circles, but her companion seemed to know where he was going. She trusted him, so she hadn't questioned him until now.  
  
"You'll see," was the only reply she received. Sakura's face and spirit fell. Syaoran had been acting strangely for the past couple of days, and she was worried. Now they were in the middle of the woods, and she had no idea where they were. Added to that, Syaoran seemed to be completely lost in thought and barely spoke a word. Sakura, herself, began to think about the events that took place the day before.  
  
~ ~ ~  
  
"Syaoran-kun, is something the matter?" Sakura asked anxiously. Syaoran was walking down the street in one of his dazes again. His eyebrows were furrowed in concentration, and he barely took notice of any of his surroundings.  
  
"What? Oh, Sakura-chan... no. Nothing's wrong. Don't worry." He stared off at some distant object, again, and walked on.  
  
Sakura clasped her hands together worriedly looking at the fading image of her close friend. She was hurt by his indifference towards her, but tried to reassured herself that it had to be something important, and that it would resolve itself sooner or later. Not convinced with these half-hearted beliefs, she worried about Syaoran. He had been in this detached state ever since school had been let out for winter break.  
  
~ ~ ~  
  
Sakura shook herself out of her reverie and looked around. It looked like they were in the same location as they had been in an hour ago. Not knowing what else to do, she brought forward the memory of earlier that evening.  
  
~ ~ ~  
  
Sakura brushed her short, auburn hair and admired the Christmas Eve sky. The corners of her mouth creased into a small frown when something tugged gently at her heart. Turning her head, Sakura saw Syaoran perched in the tree next to her bedroom window. Gasping in surprise, she threw open the window and leaned out to call to him.  
  
Before she could say anything, Syaoran wordlessly held out his hand and pleaded, with his eyes, for her to come with him. Trying to figure out where he wanted to take her, Sakura hesitated before nodding in understanding and turning around to grab her coat. With Syaoran's help, she jumped out of the window and he led her away from the lights of the city into the forest that they were in now.  
  
~ ~ ~  
  
Sakura's thoughts were abruptly interrupted by Syaoran's voice.  
  
"We're here," he announced proudly. Sakura looked up and gasped. They had reached a clearing and ahead of them was a huge evergreen draped with ribbons, lights, and ornaments.  
  
"Oh, Syaoran-kun..." she whispered. "It's beautiful."  
  
'But not as beautiful as you...' Syaoran thought, blushing slightly.  
  
Sakura's eyes gleamed as she stared at the tree in amazement. 'Did he do all of this for me?' she asked herself silently. Then, she frowned a little.  
  
"Syaoran-kun, what's wrong with the lights? Why aren't they working?" It was a beautiful Christmas tree, and it would have been perfect except the lights did not light up like they should have.  
  
"Oh, the lights... I almost forgot. Wait here," he instructed. Disappearing behind one of the many evergreens around them, Syaoran stepped back out with something in his hands. The object was golden, and it possessed a gentle, pale glow. As Syaoran came closer, Sakura saw that it was some sort of star.  
  
"What..." Sakura's question was cut off as Syaoran placed a wavering finger on her lips.  
  
"Sakura-chan," he said softly. "It's for you." Her eyes glowing, Sakura brought her hands around the star.  
  
"Thank you, it's wonderful. But... what is it?" Puzzled emerald eyes looked up into amber.  
  
Through a smile, Syaoran explained, "It's a Christmas Star... the last part to our Christmas tree. The lights won't light up, because the tree's not finished."  
  
"...*Our* Christmas tree?"  
  
"Yeah, our..." realizing what he was about to say Syaoran silenced his voice, looked down at the snowy ground, and turned crimson, simultaneously. "Well... you know..." he stammered.  
  
Sakura laughed lightly and hesitantly pecked Syaoran on the cheek. "Of course it's our Christmas tree."  
  
Syaoran glanced at Sakura's flushed face and smiled shyly. "Shall we put the star at the top of... our... Christmas tree, now?" he asked.  
  
"How?"  
  
"Watch. And... don't be afraid." Slowly, he closed his eyes and concentrated. The star's glow intensified, and its light enveloped Sakura and Syaoran. When the light subsided, and the star's original luster returned, Syaoran opened his eyes and looked at Sakura. She looked back at him.  
  
"Your wings are beautiful, Sakura-chan."  
  
"Huh?" Sakura turned her head and looked behind her. Angelic, white wings had sprouted from her back, and the soft, downy feathers tickled her face. Turning around once again, and facing Syaoran, she noticed that he also had wings.  
  
"Your have beautiful wings too, Syaoran-kun." Syaoran lips curled into a smile. Staring into each other's eyes for a while longer, he reluctantly turned his eyes away.  
  
"Come on. Let's go."  
  
"Where?"  
  
"Up, to finish our Christmas tree." Taking hold of one of Sakura's hands, he spread his wings and lifted off the ground. "Try out your wings, Sakura. They're part of your Christmas gift, too."  
  
Sakura carefully unfolded her wings and waved them experimentally. Then, taking a deep breath, she flapped them and found herself at eye level with Syaoran.  
  
"Look! I'm flying!" She exclaimed. Sakura looked down at the ground. It seemed so strange to be above it, instead of on it. She flashed Syaoran a beaming smile.  
  
"Let's go then." Together they took off into the sky and circled around the still unlit Christmas tree.  
  
"Oh... it's even more beautiful up close!"  
  
'I know.' Syaoran thought, continuing to gaze at Sakura. Seeing Sakura so happy filled his heart with pure joy. Reaching the top of the tree, they delicately placed the shining Christmas star on the tip of the evergreen. As they did, the star's aurora spread downwards and illuminated all of the lights. Sakura gasped as Syaoran grinned. But her wonder soon turned into anxiety, then to shame. Her eyes clouded with worry and, full of concern, Syaoran asked what was wrong.  
  
"Nothing... well... you see...." Sakura hid her downcast eyes by looking at her hanging feet. "It's just that... I... I didn't get you anything for Christmas! I'm sorry..." A tear rolled down her cheek as she bit her lip. Syaoran's heart twisted as he watched Sakura so distraught.  
  
"Sakura, don't be upset. You don't need to get me anything for Christmas. Being with you is more than enough."  
  
"But, look at everything that you did for me... and what do I have to give to you in return? Nothing." Sakura's tears cascaded down her face. Syaoran had tried so hard to make this night perfect and Sakura's reaction was the last one he had expected. His mind raced as he tried to think of something to cheer her up. When his mind drew a blank, Syaoran felt as if he had failed the girl who owned his heart. Then...  
  
"Sakura-chan, th..there is one thing that you could give me... i..if it would make you feel better..."  
  
Her eyes brimming with tears, Sakura lifted her head and looked at Syaoran. "Anything, Syaoran-kun! Anything!" She felt horrible. Being swept up in all the holiday festivities, she hadn't been able to buy a gift for the person that she cared about the most. Now, looking at all the trouble Syaoran must have gone through for her gift, she had nothing to reward him with.  
  
It was Syaoran's turn to stare at his feet. "Well... i..if you w..wanted to, y..you could..." Not knowing how to ask, he swiftly brought his face up to Sakura's and kissed her soft, cherry lips. Sakura's eyes widened in surprise, but she closed them as she returned his kiss and rested her hands behind his neck, wispy feathers from his wings brushing across her fingertips. The light from the Christmas tree magnified, and showered warm, golden light on the pair. They shared a sweet, innocent kiss then gently pulled away.   
  
Shock overwhelming their senses, they hurriedly spun around, their bright scarlet faces stared at the glistening Christmas tree. An uneasy silence hung in the air until it was brushed aside by an apprehensive question.  
  
"Sa..Sakura-ch..chan?"  
  
"Yes?" she replied timidly.  
  
Taking both of Sakura's hands into his own, Syaoran looked sincerely into her emerald eyes and said with a shaking voice, "Tha..thank you. Th..that was the most wonderful Christmas gift anyone's ever given me."  
  
Sakura's eyes softened and she carefully drifted closer to Syaoran. She was about to speak when Syaoran stopped her.  
  
"Wait... I'm not done. Th..there's one more thing that I want to say." He paused for a moment, then continued, "I..I love you, Sakura."  
  
She stared at Syaoran. Then his words came clear to her. 'He loves me. He just said he loves me.'   
  
Sakura's eyes filled with tears. Unashamed, she let them fall alongside the ivory snow. As they fell, they reflected the dazzling light of the Christmas tree, but they also reflected a brighter, more enchanting splendor. Within their clear, sparkling orbs Sakura's heart was also reflected. It's radiance was sprung from joy and oceans of boundless love. Happiness painted across her features, Sakura broke into a brilliant smile which outshone both their Christmas tree and her eyes.   
  
Syaoran let out a sigh of relief, and mirrored her cheer with a grin. 'This is definitely the best Christmas Eve I'll ever have.'  
  
The moon shining tenderly on the pair, they leaned forward for another kiss. As they came closer, Sakura whispered quietly,  
  
"I love you, too... Syaoran."  
  
  
~ ~ ~  
  
  
Authoress's Notes:  
  
Hm.... You know, I really wanted to post this story in two parts, split right after Syaoran told Sakura that there *was* something that she could give him... but then the second part would have been really, really short.  
  
Anyways... tell me what you think of the story. I finally got the end right (I hope), and would just like to tell everyone that the ending/conclusion is definitely the hardest part of writing a story. It doesn't seem like there was much plot in this story either(oops...), and it's kinda long (for how little that happened). Oh well.  
  
Something completely off the topic, did you know that "Authoress's" isn't a word? Strange, isn't it? They have Author's, but no Authoress's... If they have a poet and a poetess, they should have an author and an authoress, don't you think?  
  
Well, thanks for reading the story, and if you would be so kind, please review. Any kind of response is welcome. Questions, comments, concerns, or anything else can be sent to dancing_raine@hotmail.com. Until next time! ~ Kuri  
  



End file.
